


Sticky Situation: Naturally Curious

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cock Worship, Creampie, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: America decides to see what Cassie and Kate sees in their teacher. It's an experience that changes her life. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on March 11th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/America Chavez
Series: A Sticky Situation [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Situation: Naturally Curious

**Naturally Curious(America Chavez/Miss America)**   
****

* * *

  
**  
**Kate and Cassie just would not shut up about their teacher. America Chavez found herself naturally curious about the handsome young teacher, despite normally preferring women over men. Still, exceptions could be made. America wore a tank top today along with a pair of extremely short shorts, which showed off the woman’s beautiful tan legs. America made sure to bend over when her teacher neared and show a little bit of cleavage. Stretch a little bit and show her tight stomach, to see if he had any interest in holding her after class.  
  
“Ms. Chavez, I would like a word with you. Could you stay after class?”  
  
Yes, although America must play it cool. Kate and Cassie just smirked and winked as they left the room. America turned her attention to Peter, well Mr. Parker technically.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Parker what is it you want?” America asked.  
  
She stood up and “accidentally” dropped a binder on the floor. Slowly, America bent down to pick it up. The stretch of the tight shorts against her ass almost showed off America was not wearing any underwear underneath.  
  
“Ms. Chavez, you’ve been acting a little bit...off today,” Peter said. “I’m curious if everything is okay.”  
  
“Everything’s fine,” America said. “And you’re fine, Mr. Parker. Very fine.”  
  
America moved a little bit closer. Peter shifted. She had not been the first woman in this class to come on with him. America slowly traced a pattern over Peter’s chest.  
  
“I’ve heard you’ve been fucking students,” America breathed. “Kate and Cassie won’t keep their mouths shut about how perfect you are. And...you know, despite the fact all of us are over the age of consent, that’s still a breach of ethics Mr. Parker. And I might have to report you unless you do something to me.”  
  
“What is it you want, Ms. Chavez?” Peter asked.  
  
As if he did not know, with America slowly stroking Peter’s crotch and feeling the growing bulge. Peter looked into the eyes of the woman.  
  
“I want you. I want to see if they’re easily impressed, or if you are everything you say you….mmmph!”  
  
Peter silenced America with a kiss. The gorgeous woman melted in his arms and sighed deeply. Peter ran his hands over the body which had been teasing the teacher all day. And America in turn groped him as the two kissed each other. The heat from their mouths only doubled when the two kissed each other vigorously.  
  
America slid down Peter’s pants and revealed his big throbbing cock. Slowly, America licked her lips. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
“Is it everything the girls said it was?”  
  
“Oooh, no, this is better. I need to taste that!”  
  
America sank her knees down onto the tiled floor of the classroom. Her warm mouth, and eager tongue explored Peter’s length. Her eyes looked up at him, with love and passion while sliding Peter all the way deep inside of her mouth.  
  
“Wow, you’re full of surprises today, Ms. Chavez. A real natural.”  
  
Well, to get praise for her cock sucking skills boosted America’s ego. The woman slid her delicious, pillowy lips all the way down Peter’s large pole and sucked on it, extremely hard, enjoying the length spearing all the way down her throat as much as possible.  
  
“Mmmphhh!”  
  
America popped those lips up and down Peter’s cock and released it. Slowly, she licked the head and then went all the way down to the base. Worship, America needed to worship this cock, every single last inch at a time. The manhood slid deep into America’s mouth and then came all the way out. America enjoyed the feeling of Peter’s stiff pole driving down her throat.  
  
Peter picked up the pace. He wanted more of America’s amazing mouth and tight throat. The feeling of her just working over Peter made him groan in pleasure.  
  
“America, I have a better idea.”  
  
Down went America’s shorts and her wet pussy had been exposed. Peter laid on the desk, with America climbing on top of Peter’s face. America reclaimed Peter’s prick and shoved it into her mouth. While Peter slid deep into America and started to munch on her pussy.  
  
The two enjoyed the mutual oral sex in this simtulation. America and Peter raced to see who could get the other to pop. Peter had the natural advantage due to the fact he ate a few more pussies than America ever sucked cock. Peter slurped up the woman’s sweet taste.  
  
America breathed heavily and bottomed out on Peter’s length while he kept munching on her pussy. Not caring about whether or not she lost the race, America just let it all out and came.  
  
Then Peter pumped straight into America’s mouth with a very prolific orgasm. America tasted her first load of male cum, and thought it could be something she could get into. Only from Peter though, because Peter was the best. Peter injected as much cum as possible into America’s mouth.  
  
The two collapsed with their orgasms. At least for a minute. America slid down the desk and got Peter good and hard again. A big smile erupted over America’s face as she ground her ass up and down against Peter’s prick to tease him. Maybe on another day, but America was not quite ready for that just yet.  
  
Peter rose up and spread America’s legs.  
  
“I know this is your first time, so I’ll be gentle.”  
  
America looked over her shoulder with a big grin, as if to tell Peter to pop her cherry. A real flesh and blood cock slid deep into America for the first time and worked into her. While there was no resistance, she never felt anything quite like Peter inside of her.  
  
“Well, if I was giving out grades for how tight you are, you would be passing my class by a mile, Ms. Chavez.”  
  
“Oh, yes, Mr. Parker!” America moaned. “Oh, you love my tight pussy, you naughty man! But, there’s so much much more. You know my tits have been neglected, and they’re just begging for you to touch them!”  
  
Peter pushed underneath America’s tank top, which still remained on. Not for long as Peter pulled it off and began to rub on America’s juicy breasts. America screamed out loud from Peter touching her in all of the right places. Peter stroked America’s nipples and set her off completely.  
  
The very nice tightening feeling of America’s pussy around Peter just made him groan. So close, so close to popping completely. Peter leaned into America and slapped down onto her thighs with his swinging balls. The cry of pleasure which erupted from the woman showed how much she loved it.  
  
America pressed down onto the desk and just allowed all of the pleasure to soak in. Peter pulled up America so she now was on her hands and knees. Peter fucked America doggy style. The teacher groped the chest and ass of her students. His hands stuck to them for a moment and tugged on them. America just creamed herself all over Peter as he rode a little bit faster.  
  
Despite being vocal a moment ago, America had been reduced to moaning due to the fact an orgasm rocked through her body. Peter enjoyed the tight caress of this woman’s pussy and pushed all the way inside. The skilled thrusts drove deep inside of her and made America just moan even more.  
  
She came, hard again and clamped down onto Peter. Peter threaded his fingers all the way down onto America and grabbed the woman’s thick ass while pounding away. America clamped down and released on Peter’s throbbing pole the deeper the young man rode.  
  
“Cum for me again.”  
  
Peter pressed down into the woman and rode America harder and harder again. Kate and Cassie told America he was amazing. And now Peter made a believer out of America. America’s tight pussy clamped down onto Peter and milked him very hard the faster Peter plunged into her juicy cunt. Another orgasm flooded America as Peter rode her faster and faster to the edge.  
  
“Cum for me again.”  
  
Oh, America came, came again very hard. Peter rode out her orgasm and slapped down onto America’s tender thighs. He pushed a bit deeper and drove America close as possible to the breaking point. Her hungry slit grabbed Peter’s pole and squeezed it.  
  
“Just a little bit closer,” Peter breathed in America’s ear. “Cum for me one more time.”  
  
“It’s your turn.”  
  
America milked her teacher’s prick vigorously with each thrust.. Those big balls made her want to get a pussy full of cum, no matter what the consequences. Oh, she felt the heat just erupt as Peter sped up and slid into her slit to work America over as much as humanly possible. Those balls swung and slapped to hit America.  
  
One more orgasm on America’s part before Peter bottomed out. America’s lovely, warm, hole squeezed Peter and made sure his balls emptied very nicely. The muscles in Peter’s body tightened and released to send the flood of cum inside of her. He pushed deep into America and bottomed his thick cock inside of her wonderful body.  
  
The moment Peter pulled out, he kissed America a couple of times on the ear. America rolled over and sat up, the cum raining down onto Peter’s desk. America cupped Peter’s chin and pulled him into her. A heated kiss followed. America cupped her breasts against Peter’s chest.  
  
With Peter’s cock hardening between their bodies, America knew she wanted him again. And America Chavez was a woman who worked hard to get what she wanted.


End file.
